<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgotten mission by mariluu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148616">Forgotten mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariluu/pseuds/mariluu'>mariluu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charlotte (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Fights, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Madness, Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariluu/pseuds/mariluu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover of My Hero Academia and Charlotte<br/>----------------------------<br/>Otosaka Yuu wasn't born in a world where powers were a minority, but a majority. This changes things. Their people aren't experimented on, aren't pursued, but admired and treated like heroes. Still, life isn't the best and, at only 12 years old, he starts stealing quirks for money. What happens when someone orders him to finish All for one?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired on a similar gonna-be amazing crossover (it's still starting): Golden Eyes, by Rook_385, altought I didn't get the idea from it.<br/>I really hope more people get inspired to write this crossover, as it has so much potential and so little fans.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Rescue mission</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They were frozen in place. The phrase "you can not win" repeated in their heads as they forced themselves to keep breathing. All for one, this was the guy. The rest of the villains arrived soon enough and the hidden group of kids couldn't bring themselves to look, silently begging not to be found. <br/>Time stopped, every second felt like a year though, at the same time, everything happened too fast. All Might was there, now. He was fighting while trying to keep Katsuki safe. They had to do something. </p><p><br/>-I have a plan...-started Midoriya, only to be interrupted by Lida, with those same words that screamed on his mind. </p><p><br/>-We can't win.</p><p><br/>-We won't fight.- That shut him, and they listened. </p><p><br/>It was risky, and it depended on Katsuki, whether he let himself get saved or not, but they were willing to try. They had to try. <br/>Suddenly, they heard movement. They got dead silent to hear better, but the sound didn't come from behind them, where the villains were fighting. No, it came from the opposite side, from the building in front of them. The door opened and the gonna-be heroes prepared to flee. Yes, flee, not fight. </p><p>They were expecting another enemy, they were hoping for another hero, but through the door didn't appear any of those. It was a kid. A kid their age, with a big brown jacket and common clothes. One of his eyes was closed and a long thin scar ran across it, resembling that of a knife. <br/>The hero teens signed on relief but didn't let their guard down. </p><p>-Who is he? A citizen? -whispered Momo, looking the new kid up and down with worry. </p><p><br/>-I don't know, but we have to get him out of here. - declared Lida, moving his hand up and down with determination. </p><p><br/>-Okay, listen. He stays here while the plan is on and then scapes with Momo and Todoroki when they're distracted. Sounds good? -asked nervously Midoriya, already making new calculous and whispering to himself. </p><p><br/>Meanwhile, the nameless teen stood there, in front of them, silent, with an impassive face. His eyes seemed older, more tired, more dead. He had a little and torn paper book tied on a string to his neck. It seemed old and dirty. </p><p>His whole persona was weird, but they didn't have time to waste. Soon enough, the plan was on and about. <br/>Midoriya gave them the first impulse, Lida let them gain speed, Todoroki made them a ramp to the sky.<br/> Kirishima was the one to call Bakugou out, to offer his hand as an equal, to save them all. And while the villains panicked over the successful rescue mission, the other two members of the brave students began to leave the scene, unnoticed. </p><p>-We have to go.- said Momo with a mother voice, trying to grab the stranger's hand. Todoroki was looking at the scene carefully, ready to protect Momo if something went wrong. He didn't trust the new brown head. </p><p><br/>But before her hand could touch him, the brunet took a step forward. His gaze was on the battle outside and so were his feet leading him, towards the bad guys. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't talking, he didn't look back at them, just start walking like he couldn't make otherwise, like it was his fate, his mission. He didn't look like a citizen anymore. He looked like a soldier, like an assassin. </p><p>-What do we do? - she was breathing heavily in panic, looking hurriedly between Shoto and the soldier, not knowing what to do. They were heroes, after all. They were supposed to save people, to fight villains, to win. But this wasn't up to those values. They were still students, they shouldn't even be there, and they would without any doubt die if they were to try and challenge those people. That was the rational answer, the logical option and, despite this, there he was. That skinny teenager with dead eyes, never stopping towards certain death. </p><p><br/>-We leave.- he decided after a doubting moment. And so, holding her hand, they ran out of that cursed place, without the new kid. </p><p>They reunited on the big screen on the street, several streets away from zone zero. No one was happy, the war wasn't over, All might wasn't winning. Momo was crying.</p><p> <br/>-Thank god you guys are okay.- grated Kirishima, hitting Shoto on the back in a friendly way. </p><p><br/>-Wait, where's the other boy? - noticed Midoriya.</p><p><br/>An awkward silence fell between them. Momo was looking at the floor, ashamed, so he decided to tell. </p><p>-He went to confront the villains. We couldn't stop him. - he said shortly. <br/>Everyone paled and quickly looked back at the screen. There he was. The camera-man had just caught his figure and was commenting on it. </p><p><br/>-Is that a kid? Oi, a kid is approaching the battle! What will All Might do now? Someone get him out of there. Oh, no! The other villains have spotted him! This is getting tough for our hero. </p><hr/><p>Tomura couldn't believe his bad luck. The explosive kid had escaped. In front of their eyes. He was furious, he was ready to kill someone when he noticed a figure moving toward them. He quickly looked over, thinking it was another hero, but it wasn´t. It was a brat. </p><p><br/>-What are you doing here? You want to die? - he laughed, craziness seeping in his voice as the anger grew, now focused on someone. </p><p><br/>The others also focused on the kid and got ready to attack again. Toga was smiling, another cute boy to cut. <br/>But they didn't get the change. A second before, they were together, invincible, a whole group of five powerful villains against one little boy. The next they knew, they were on the air, trapped by an invincible force that wouldn't let them move. </p><p>The kid, looking bored, turned his back on them and starting walking towards their master. <br/>Feeling insulted, he hissed and called for Toga. </p><hr/><p>-This is incredible! The kid seems to have a telekinetic quirk! He got all five of the villains in an instant! Without even moving a hand! I haven't seen anything like this before.<br/>Everyone was silent with expectance, amazed by the skills of that stranger. Everyone but Bakugou. He felt like shit. He knew he was powerful. He survived fighting alone against those five for several minutes. He knew he shouldn't feel ashamed or angry just because that little no-one had won in LIKE A SECOND, WITH ABSOLUTELY NO EFFORT AND SHIT LIKE HE WAS THE BEST OR SOMETHING, WELL HE COULD DIE FOR ALL HE CARED!! </p><p>-Wait, wait, he's approaching the last villain. We have to remember that All Might is still fighting against him. He's the leader of the group. He's really powerful and not something a citizen could handle. He should really retreat and let the professionals do their job. Oi oi oi, watch out, kiddo! </p><p>Just at that moment, several knives flew with incredible force towards the back of the kid, who seemed unbothered. The camera was still filming and people were screaming. All Might tried reaching him before he was stopped by another attack of All for One. He, also, was shouting for him to run. <br/>The kid didn't seem to notice any of that. And so the knives continued their deathly way to the boy. Tomura smiled. <br/>They were almost there, almost there, and suddenly they stopped. Mid-air, less than a meter from him. They stayed there for a second before dropping to the floor with a noisy, metallic sound. <br/>No one was breathing. </p><p><br/>-You have to leave. I can't protect you if you stay.- said All Might, breaking the silence. </p><p><br/>-You are tired.- replied a plain voice for the first time. </p><p>- This is our fight, disappear.- interrupted One For All, before letting out a deadly wave of power in his direction. Before it hit him, the kid disappeared, only to appear in the sky above them, floating. <br/>This time, as the threat hadn't been stopped but avoided, the flame of energy continued his way, this time to try and hit the five still trapped. A wall risen from the floor avoided that from happening. </p><p><br/>-Who are you? - the villain's voice was darker than before, more cautious, aware that the kid had already shown to own three quirks. That was unusual. </p><p><br/>The kid disappeared again, only to appear on the floor, next to All Might.</p><p>-People call me Shinigami. Someone paid me to take you down. </p><p><br/>He began to laugh. This wasn't going as planned. He had to get Tomura out of here as soon as possible. He was the key, after all. So he got ready to distract the kid with plain words, ready to gain some time to open a door and make the others go somewhere save. He knew Tomura would fight back, but that's what the magnet boy was for. <br/>He opened his mouth, ready to start the ranting when the kid talked again.</p><p><br/>-If you try that, I will take your quirks. </p><p>He froze. That couldn't be it. Right? He couldn't be referring to what he just had thought, or could he?</p><p><br/>-Yes, I can.</p><p><br/>He smiled. This kid was really something else. Telepathy. </p><p><br/>-Telepathy, telekinesis, flying, earth control...something else to share?  I will begin to think that we are the same, that you are a thief of other's powers.   <br/>All Might took a step forward, frowning, and set himself in front of the kid. As to protect him, how hilarious. Well, that was fun, but it's beginning to bother him. He called the Nomues. He knew that there were too many for the heroes or the police to contain. He knew they were his invincible shield. </p><p><br/>The kid looked disappointed. He could hardly see his face behind the blond and tired hero, but he was able to feel in his bones the moment his only eye turned deep green. <br/>In that instant, he knew it. He was out of control, he wasn't himself, someone had taken over his body.<br/> In that instant, and for the first time in years, he felt terrified. </p><p>And as quick as it came it was gone. His eye was back to his normal color. Whatever that was it was over. But something was wrong. He was missing something. <br/>Everything happened too quickly. All Might didn't notice those tenses miliseconds, but he saw when the boy dropped to his knees grabbing his head with his hands and letting out quick breaths and small gasps of pain. He turned his back to his enemy in order to look the boy over for injuries. There were none. <br/>A scream was heard, the nomues were approaching. All for One tried to control them, tried to take advance of their weakness to get Nomura out of there, and maybe himself. But when he tried to conjure his inner power, he found there was nothing there. Trembling from anger and fear, and denying what he already knew, he tried again. And again. And again. The nomues where here, surrounding them. The kid opened his eyes and stood, he was smiling, looking him with a funny knowing look. <br/>He exploded. </p><p><br/>-Give them back!! You stupid brat, you know nothing about what I'm trying to do! You don't get the sacrifices that were made for this day! I'm gonna kill you, I'll tear you into pieces.You will feel so much pain that you'll beg me to end you! </p><p><br/>His smile didn't flatter. </p><p><br/>-You have nothing left. I stole everything from you. - he giggled. </p><p><br/>As to show him, he held his arm up in the air. Suddenly, the nomues started to disappear in the same kind of portals that brought them here in the first place.<br/> The heroes were confused but didn't let the change go to waste. Quickly as they could, they restrained the villains, wary of their powers, and carried them away. <br/>Gran Torino stayed by All Might's side, looking suspicious at the smiling and crazy-eyed kid. <br/>But he wasn't doing anything else. </p><p><br/>-I'll watch the kid, you go and secure All for One. This time we will do it the right way. - he ensured him carefully. <br/> He was tired, dead tired and in pain, but he still had work to do. So he put on a smile and walked to imprison his greater enemy once and for all. Said man was sitting on the floor, defeated.</p><p> Still, when he got closer, he proved to have enough strength to spill out the biggest secret. <br/> It was supposed to shock him long enough to defeat him, but given the turn of events, he could only use it to drag him to both their deaths. <br/>He laughed one last time at his enemy's shocked face, seeing his always there smile now gone. It was just good luck that he had decided to use a bomb instead of his powers. The very end. <br/> He reached his chest pocket, took a trigger out and, in front of his still shocked enemy, he pressed the button. </p><p> Or tried to. His hand never reached the mechanism. It dissolved in his hand. He let his hand fall to the floor. Of course. In front of him, the kid was blowing to the air, turning his trigger, turning his final escape plan, into thin dust. He really wanted to kill him. <br/> Not more aces on his sleeves, he was brought to a police car. It was the end. </p><p><br/>- All Might! Best Jeanist is... - some hero screamed over the cries of victory of the crowd on the streets. </p><p>The blond blinked a few times before focusing again on the task in hand. He didn't have time to panic. He began to run toward the others. <br/>Before he could reach the ambulance, the self-called Shinigami appeared by the hero's side. Looking curiously at the injured man. </p><p><br/>-Best Jeanist, Tsunagu! You're gonna be okay, don't worry. - he tried to reassure, although the paramedics weren't hurrying him into the ambulance. They knew there was nothing to do. <br/>The kid looked him over as if trying to understand why was he sad.  </p><p><br/>-I can cure him.- he said, smile wider as he looked at the surprised looks of the others. So, reassured, he approached the hero and touched his stomach with both hands. A mild light spread through from where he touched and the opened hole began to close itself until it wasn't there anymore.<br/>Some heroes were amazed, impressed, and thought him to be the future Number one hero. Others were wary of him, thinking that it was more likely that he ended up as the Number one villain. </p><hr/><p>Shinigami knew his job was over. He knew he had to leave, but he couldn't forget that feeling. The first non-numb emotion he has known since he could remember. It happened when that blond hero had positioned himself in front of him. He hadn't needed the protection, but it had felt warm in his chest. And he wanted to understand it, he wanted to feel it again. So he decided to keep him happy. <br/> He saved him from that bomb and didn't let the bad guy die so that they could question him (the blond wanted to ask him looots of questions, he could tell). He also saved the other hero, as the blond was repeating endless no's in his head while seeing the dying man. <br/>He didn't understand why he was always sad when he wouldn't stop smiling, but he wanted to feel again so he kept quiet about it. </p><p>When everything calmed down, police took the villains to prison, people went back to their lives, the injured hero went to the hospital and the students got caught. Shinigami stood next to All Might as he scolded the teens. He then stood next to the students as All Might and Gran Torino discussed his case. </p><p>- You think you are the best, don't you? - mocked Katsuki.</p><p>- Kacchan...-warned Deku.</p><p>-  I'm not the best, I do my job. If I'm good enough, I win. If I'm not good enough, I die. </p><p>-  And what's that job of yours? - that was Todoroki. </p><p>-  I steal quirks for money. - 'Although I don't remember why'. He didn't say that bit. </p><p>- Why would you...? - asked Momo horrified at the though before regretting it. </p><p>-  So your power is stealing? Do you have a limit of powers stolen? Can you give them back? Does it have a limit? Can you give them to another person? Can you use it with the same conditions as the originals? Do you immediately know how to use a new power? Do you remember how many do you have now? - ranted Midoriya, bright eyes looking at him. </p><p>- I ... don't know a lot of those things, I don't think I have a limit, I think I have 29 quirks. Well, now I have more. I know what power I win and how to use it. </p><p>- But do you think you can...wait, yo-you said 29?? - asked Midoriya, in a mix of amazement and fear. </p><p> He was going to answer, but All Might stopped talking with the adults and came closer to them. </p><p>- Hey, kid, do you have somewhere to go? - he asked softly.</p><p>- My mission is over.- he said impassively.</p><p>- No, I meant like a home, do you have a family waiting for you? A place you can call home? - he tried again.</p><p>- I... don't remember. I don't think so. - he shyly recognized, instinctively touching the paper book on his neck.</p><p>- Well, if you want to, we would like to give you a place in the school, in the UA high school, you would be a student, you would become a hero. Would you like that? </p><p> </p><p>He stayed silent for a minute, looking him up and down, looking the others. </p><p>- I don't wanna be a hero. - he started. - But I don't want to keep working at my job either. I want to be with you, I want to understand. I want a .... home? - he tried, saying the words as if he didn't get their meaning. </p><p>- Then you're welcome, kid. - he greeted.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, Shinigami let himself make a little smile. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How to become a hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: how to become a hero</strong>
</p><p>The sky was dark when they finally arrived at the Academy. They were quiet, the children too tired and guilty for small talk and the adults too worried and relieved to bother breaking the silence. Shinigami didn't mind it. When they reached the front door of the student's bedrooms, though, the heroes felt the need to say something before leaving the kids for the night. All might looked carefully over each of them, glad that they were okay. He didn't really know what to say. Then his eyes stopped on the new student, who was glancing the closed front doors. He sighed and decided to start with him. </p><p>-It's too late to prepare another bedroom for you, so you will have to share with someone tonight. Tomorrow you'll come with me to a meeting with the other teachers and the principal to set everything out, sounds good?</p><p>The kid looked at his direction and nodded. </p><p>-He can stay in my room if it's okay.-said shyly Midoriya, not meeting All might's eyes out of embarrassment. </p><p>-Perfect, thank you for offering, young Midoriya.- he said, and took the chance to adress the other students.- Tomorrow your parents will take you home until this is over with. We were just lucky no one got hurt.- he then softed, seeing the ashamed looks on his student's faces.- Go to sleep, kids, you all need to rest. </p><p>They opened the big door, heads looking down, and stepped inside the building. When the door closed behind them, there was quiet and darkness. The new kid looked around, standing still. He didn't understand why they weren't moving, but didn't comment on it. Also, they were thinking too much! </p><p>-Stop that! - shouted suddenly the blond guy, grabbing the front t-shirt of the red haired and angrily raising a first. </p><p>-Katchan, ei, don't hurt him.- began frankly the small boy, trying to help but not daring to touch the other boy. The others also stayed guarded for what would come next. The red haired, though, didn't try to protect himself. The blond kept talking.</p><p>-You all have those pityful eyes. I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! YOU HEAR ME?- he screamed glaring at all of them. The red heared flinched lightly.- I fought those bastards, you risked your life to help me, you saved me.- Shinigami noticed the blond only focused on the kid on his grip while saying that last part.-SO FUCKING STOP WITH THE SAD EYES, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED OF.- he finished letting go the shirt and frowning at the little smile Kirishima was starting to show.- That doesn't mean you're less of an idiot, don't fuse about it, you shitface.- he added, starting to walk to the dorms, but stopping to wait for the other guy. Soon, they both were gone. </p><p>Midoriya let out a long breath when they were out of sight. He had survived.</p><p>- We should go to sleep too. - he said, but before he could move a sound of something falling and a curse interrupted the deathful silence. </p><p>Everyone stilled and prepared for an attack, but what they heared was too familiar to be a menace. </p><p>- You idiot, didn't we say to be quiet? - more sounds and movements followed.</p><p>-Show yourself ! - cut Lida, trying to find the switch.</p><p>When he did, everyone was blinded by the sudden light. Momo moaned in pain and after a few seconds, opened her eyes only to see most of the other students in front of her. They were half hidden behind the coaches in the living room. </p><p>-What are you doing here? - asked Midoriya before she could open her mouth. </p><p>-We wanted to know if the mission went as planned? </p><p>-Did you save Backugoo? </p><p>-Are you hurt?</p><p>-Who is that boy?</p><p>-I knew you would win the villains !</p><p>-Are they going to expel you?</p><p>- Can I go to sleep now?</p><p>-Who is that kid?</p><p>Too many questions. Luckily, Lida was quick to cut them off. </p><p>-You should have been at your rooms and sleeping already. As the class president I am responsible for this breach of the rules. </p><p>-Come on, man! We just wanted to know what happened. </p><p>-No, but really, who is that? - someone said pointing at the... shinigami kid? They needed a new name for him.</p><p>-I'm Shinigami. I steal quirks for money.- he introduced himself. And silence and tension welcomed the room once again. Momo touched the kid's arm in a motherly way.</p><p>-You don't do that anymore, remember? - she waited for the other to nod before adding what they were all thinking.- Do you have another name? Other than Shinigami, I mean.</p><p>He thought about it and everyone held their breath while the seconds passed. </p><p>-No.</p><p>As an answer, all the girls surrounded him and started saying names and asking him if he liked them. Okay, so they would deal with that problem. Now to the other. Midoriya glanced at the other students. Some of them were seeing with jealousy the scene, others with wariness. He couldn't blame them, for he knew exactly what the slim-looking kid was able to do. So while the girls were busy, he asked his own questions.</p><p>-How long have you been waiting for us? </p><p>-Not long, we were trying to distract the teachers so they wouldn't notice you guys weren't here.- the simple sentence made his chest warm with gratitude. </p><p>-If you were waiting for us, why did you hide from us? - asked Todoroki.</p><p>-Oh, that. Hehe, yeah, you see…- started nerviously Kaminari.</p><p>-We were afraid of Bakugou.- cut him Sero ashamed. It was more that they felt the conversation was too private for them to be listening, but he didn't say that.</p><p>Midoriya could feel the guilt on everyone's faces, but before he got the chance to ensure them that it was alright, the girls cried out for the world to hear that they were ready. </p><p>-Come on, come on. Ask him again.- Mina was ordering the boys excited. The kid, visible now that the girls had stepped aside, seemed a bit overwhelmed but satisfied. </p><p>-Oh, ei, okay okay, em. What's your name? - Sero asked after remembering what was that he had to ask.</p><p>-Yuii - he responded toneless, altough proud to have remembered. Then he searched around the girls for approval. They all reasured him with smiles and thumbs up and he could swear that he saw the kid...Yuii smile a bit.</p><p>-That's a nice name. Good job.- said kindly Ojiro. </p><p>-Welcome to the Academy, Yuii.</p><p>-Now that's a name!</p><p>And suddenly.</p><p>-WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE F*CK UP! IT'S F*CKING 3 IN THE MORNING !</p><p>-It's 3 in the morning.-whispered Kaminari.</p><p>-I didn't get to ask.-responded Sero, knowing they missed the first part of the meme, which included an air instrument.</p><p>-We should really go to sleep now. </p><p>That's how 10 minutes later, Shini...Yuii found himself laying, confortable for the first time, under a blanket and a roof. He could feel the other kid, Midoriya, sleeping quietly on the floor next to him. He didn't need to sleep, though. Aftermath of yet another quirk. It came handly on his line of work, being able to function non-stop without getting tired or dying. But although he could survive without it, he could, indeed, sleep. And even if he didn't fully trust those kids, and so he shouldn't let his guard down by going inconscious, he let himself relax for once. Then, surrounded by silence and warmth, he closed his eyes and doze out. </p><hr/><p>The teachers didn't sleep much that night. They had a lot to discuss, after all. That didn't mean All Might wasn't exhausted. He knew the reunion was important, vital even, but he had given it all on the fight and was dead tired. Not only that, his mind was still repeating the words his mortal enemy had spoken like a broken record. He didn't want to believe them. He couldn't. It hurt too much. </p><p>-All might</p><p>That young man, that crazy villain couldn't be his mentor's grandchild.</p><p>-All might</p><p>It just...no, it was a lie. He lied to get to me, to get a chance to kill me. </p><p>-Toshinori ! </p><p>He finally snapped out of it and looked up at the others. Everyone was looking at him, some worried, others as tired as he felt. He swallowed.</p><p>-I'm sorry. Please continue. </p><p>The director scanned him a few more seconds before speaking again.</p><p>-One of the biggest problems were face right now is that new boy, the one you brought and welcomed to this Academy. </p><p>He dropped his head in shape. He shouldn't had promised all those things without asking the school first, but he couldn't had let him go either. Not after everything that had happened. Not after he let his master's grandkid fall on the dark side. He couldn't lose another kid to the villains. </p><p>-Good job, by the way. </p><p>He raised his head again and confusion appeared on his face.</p><p>-He's dangerously powerful, but it would be worse if he wasn't on our radar, no one to lead him toward the right path. Aizawa will be his teacher, he's probably the only one who can control him if something were to happen. - he heard the named teacher sigh in defeat.- He will have to follow some special rules in order to stay here, but otherwise he can go to class like any other student. Objections?</p><p>No one talked. </p><p>-Then it's final. Now, we have another big matter on hand, don't we? Our student's parents don't trust us anymore, so they will go home by tomorrow. We will give them a week. Then I want each teacher to personally go from house to house to ask for permission to continue educating their children. We will also give Backugou's family a formal apologyse and monetary compensation. The students that broke the rules and those that hid their knowledge about it won't be punished. It's the school's fault that we got in this situation in the first place, so we will take the blame for all of this. For the time being, and until classes begin, Aizawa, Toshinori and Gran Torino will be responsible of the new kid and not only will try to teach and train him about being a hero, but will also investigate and determine whether he is a menace or can be saved. We will then proceed based on your final decision.</p><p>-Gran Torino, sir?</p><p>-He insisted. Also, during that week, the rest of the teachers and I will prepare everything to increase the protections in the school and win once again parents' trust in this institution. Now, if that's all, this meeting is over. I encorage you all to sleep as much as you can, for we'll have work tomorrow. </p><p>And just like that, the night ended and exhausted heroes finally rested. Not nearly enough, but 4 hours should do. </p><p>The following morning was busy. Parents and students flew through the corridors as the kids were escorted to their legal tutors and the school started to empty. </p><p>A particular class was reluctant to separate. And though promises to covince their parents were thrown with confidence, they all knew they didn't really had a choice in the matter. Most of them were trying to look strong, others couldn't retain the tears, but they all tried to encorage the new kid, Yuii, that they would see each other again. The kid didn't seem to understand why they were leaving and asked them if this was his fault, which everyone quickly answered with big NO's and then proceed to give him food or a hug or a pat in the head to make him feel better. After that, the smart-ass kid learned to ask that same question or similar to each student in order to get something. His luck run out when he said to Bakugou that he would miss him and he started yelling that he WOULDN'T and that HE WOULD BECOME NUMBER 1 HERO, which was nicer than usual. Yuii didn't react to the screaming, but after a few seconds and realizing the other boy wasn't going to give him anything, he disappeared to target someone else.</p><p>By the end of the morning, only Midoriya and three more students were left to go home. Yuii was sitting next to him and looking around, amazed. </p><p>-We can't promise we will all be back, but I'm sure you won't be alone for long, so don't worry about that. We're friends now. - Midoriya said after spending the last 10 minutes figuring out in his mind how to exactly say it without upsetting the kid or promising what was out of his control or giving false hopes or...yeah, 10 minutes. He didn't know, though, that the other boy had heard it all already. </p><p>-You will all be back. </p><p>The green-haired started to feel stressed and worried at the other kid's confidence in his words. He didn't want to disappoint him but... How to explain, how to explain. </p><p>-Well, we will try, but we don't know if...</p><p>-You will all come back. </p><p>Midoriya sigh, maybe there was no point in trying to change his mind. </p><p>-Okay, okay, we will. See you soon, Yuii. </p><p>At that moment, he saw his mom waving from the car, so he got up and before running towards her, looked at the kid one last time and said.</p><p>-You have to become the best hero ! </p><p>Then he was gone. Yuii didn't know what to think of him. He hadn't spent that much time with anyone. It was always in a out missions, pleading for forgiveness, pleading him to accept a job, screams, tears, thank you and i'll kill you.  It was never "we are friends now". He didn't know if he liked it, yet he had felt again, that warm mystery in his chest. Now it was gone again, but it had been there. He decided to stay there a little more, either way, they were all coming back in a week. Someone was behind him.</p><p>-Hello, kid, do you remember me? My name is All Might and I'll be teaching you how to become a hero until your friends come back. Don't worry, it will only be for a week. Are you okay with it? </p><p>He knew the blond wanted him to nod, so he did. He liked the blond, even if he was lying. There would be more people to watch him, two more heroes, and they wouldn't train him, this was a test to figure out if he was good. He didn't know yet what would happen if he failed, but he figured it would be death. Nothing new then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll try to keep going.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>